


Strange Bedfellows

by tielan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan





	Strange Bedfellows

Batman walked the corridors of the Watchtower on silent feet, feeling the solitude of the space station in his soul.

Not that there was anyone to hear him, even had he made a sound. Years of acrobatic training had taught him to move with a shadow’s grace, barely caressing the surfaces to which gravity bound him. Years of technical studies and a great deal of money had shown him how gravity need not be anything more than the merest of inconveniences as he went about his business as Batman.

And years of working alone left him unprepared for the comradeship of the Justice League.

The Flash had been entirely accurate when he asked Superman if he knew just how corny it all sounded. But he’d also been accurate in acknowledging that the world needed someone to keep an eye on it – particularly from a global scale and not merely from a national one.

Which was why Batman was a member of the Justice League at all.

Oh, he’d _said_ he’d be there if they needed an extra person, but what he’d _meant_ was he was in without actually being in. And Superman, from years of experience and familiarity, understood that immediately and accepted him as far as he could go.

He climbed the steps up to the viewing area with it’s panorama of Earth stretched out the length of the windows. A magnificent sight, and one which filled him with a faint sense of satisfaction.

Today, he’d helped save Earth from space invaders. Tomorrow? Well, he wasn’t clairvoyant, but he suspected that he would have his plate more than full with his duties in Gotham and his work with the Justice League.

The Justice League.

They were an odd group that J’onn had called together. Mismatched.

Batman had files on Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl already. He’d worked with Superman more than once. The others had made themselves known, intervened in more than a couple of situations that looked like they might get out of hand. And Batman, being the paranoid personality that he was, had gone back and researched everything about them that might possibly give him some insight into their motives, their strengths, and their weakness.

On the other hand, J’onn was unheard of, and Batman was definitely not comfortable with a telepath around. He had too many secrets to trust them to a stranger - and a non-human at that. Still, he had to admit that J’onn was better than the Amazon.

He’d never heard Themiscyra mentioned in anything more recent than two thousand year old texts. The Amazons were a myth - _had been_ a myth until this Diana had emerged from the sky to join the League.

One thing was for sure, Batman was going to be doing a lot of research in the next couple of days about the possibilities of the two new players. And it might be time to formalise those protocols he’d had in mind. Early days was the best time to be paranoid - it meant that, later, he could afford to be pleased when his fears turned out unfounded.

And if they didn’t turn out unfounded, well, then he’d have something in place ahead of time.

He was nothing if not prepared.

Batman looked out at the vastness of space.

He’d built this place as a vantage point, somewhere from which he could contemplate the starry expanse of space, and the huge, rolling globe of the Earth beneath him. No politics. No worldviews. No borders. Just the planet Earth and all its people.

And seven people to protect it in dire need.

Three humans, one Kryptonian, one Thanagarian, one Martian, and one Amazon would work together to protect this world they claimed as their own. Only time would tell if they might develop friendships and draw closer in camraderie. Only time would tell if they would be sufficient to protect Earth.

Batman stared down at the beauty of the world below and a grim twist took his lips.

For a mere human with a plethora of toys, he had fallen in with strange bedfellows indeed.

 


End file.
